hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
CasperTheLawlBro2001
) | nationality = Filipino | countrycode = ph | country = The Philippines | countrycode2 = ph | occupation = | hideb = | gen = 4 | debut = *26 March 2015 | known = *AGK plays Rouge.exe *Göbblex Music Video *Hitler is informed he has a Barney Virus on his computer *Goebbels rants about his reversed voice *Der Untergang: The Parody | style = *Traditional *Modified Traditional *FX (headpasting, Angry German Kid-styled animation) *Story Focused *Actor Parodies | influence = | collabmembers = | other names = *GeneBernardinoLawl *OswaldoAngerParodies |language = English Filipino (in one of his parodies) | no yt = | channel = UCyiVOvY5JqbC_B_0a8ApXSg | channelname = CasperTheLawlBro2001 | channelID = UCyiVOvY5JqbC_B_0a8ApXSg | other channel links = | wikia name = GeneBernardinoLawlYesGreeNo }}CasperTheLawlBro2001 (also known as GeneBernardinoLawl / IcyAGKMaker2001 and as Oswaldo Anger Parodies) is a Filipino Fourth-generation Unterganger as well as an Angry German Kid parodist. History For the purpose of clarity, the user will be referred to as ''Gene Bernardino. Gene made his debut to Unterganging on March 26th, 2015, with his first downfall parody Hitler phones 40T10. This was uploaded on his first youtube channel. Over the course of a few years, he would have three different youtube channels existing for each season of downfall parodies. On February 14, 2016, he would make his debut in the Angry German Kid series as well. Less than a week later, he migrated to his Oswaldo Anger Parodies channel. On July 10, 2019, he migrated from Oswaldo Anger Parodies to his current channel, CasperTheLawlBro2001. It is unknown if he will continue making downfall parodies either in his Oswaldo or current channel, though there was progress on an AGK parody. Parody Style He incorporates a number of different styles in his parodies, to different effects. For example, his most viewed video Hitler is informed he has a Barney virus on his computer uses headpasting and other FX while his ''AGK and Oswaldo Parody Super''series are story focused. Another popular video of his is actually a DPMV. Downfall Parody Channels Previously, Gene had 4 Downfall Parody channels on YouTube. They are all still up but he has migrated to his latest one on July 10th, 2019. Below is a list of all of his channels, including the current one. *Gene Bernardino Downfall Parodies Season 1 (March 9 2015 - July 10 2015) ''First public video from March 26th, 2015. *FTIVSDFH / Gene Bernardino Downfall Parodies Season 2 (July 4 2015 - July 16 2015) First public video from July 14th, 2015. *Gene Bernardino Downfall Parodies Season 3 (July 15 2016 - February 20 2019) First public video from July 18th, 2016. *Oswaldo Anger Parodies (February 9 2019 - July 15 2019) *CasperTheLawlBro2001 CHANNEL (July 10 2019 - ???) This particular channel was created on November 24th, 2013 which makes it the oldest of any of his known channels. Gene Bernardino's Parody Universe Main Universe In this universe, the real-life World War II is canon. Post World War II Series The Angry German Kid Show Series 1-2 This section contains plot points from episodes where Hitler and/or his Nazi commanders appear. *Season 1 finale *AGK ditches Speech (in-video appearance) *AGK plays Cat Mario *AGK Vs Fabrice *AGK takes a stupid quiz (Hitler's cameo appearance) *AGK meets Adolf Hitler *AGK's Winter Vacation *AGK Vs Nazis Oswaldo Series (NOTE: This is where Oswaldo The Brazilian Penguin in this timeline was born) *Oswaldo Parody Fillers *AGK's Babysitter *Oswaldo Parody Super (season 1) *Super Mario Bros. Deliverance *The Angry German Kid Show Series 3 *Oswaldo Parody Super (season 2) *Oswaldo Parody Super: We're Finally In Happily Ever After (Oswaldo Parody Super limited epilogue series) (This is set to be the finale of OAP's canon timeline) Comparisons Hitler Rants Parodies Trivia *He considers himself to be a dumbass because he makes mistakes. *He's also one of the Untergangers who are Angry German Kid parodists as well. *The name of his Oswaldo channel is similar to Hitler Rants Parodies. Gallery Gene BernardinoFirstYTChannelPFP.jpg|Gene Bernardino Downfall Parodies Season 1 avatar. FTIVSDFH (Gene Bernardino Downfall Parodies Season 2) avatar.jpg|Gene Bernardino Downfall Parodies Season 2 avatar. Gene Bernardino Downfall Parodies Season 3 avatar.jpg|Gene Bernardino Downfall Parodies Season 3 avatar. OswaldoAngerParodiesYTpfp.jpg|His fourth channel avatar for Oswaldo Anger Parodies. Gene Bernardino current avatar.jpg|His fifth and current channel avatar. External Links *OAP's Youtube Channel (Last known Downfall Parody content) *His new Youtube Channel *Oswaldo Brazillian Portuguese Wiki version of this page Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers Category:Returned Untergangers